Powerpuff Girls Creepypasta Wiki
Welcome to the Powerpuff Girls Creepypasta Wiki For the all out craziest and demented fans of the Powerpuff Girls. Unleash your true inner self in the form of fanfiction by writing the bloodiest, goriest, and flat out craziest Powerpuff Girls fanfictions! Give us what you got by making a story The Powerpuff Girls Creepypasta Wiki: Haunting you since March 2, 2017 Rules # You must be at least 13 years old to edit this site. Wikia's rules, and ours # No vandalizing; that means do not go and ruin someone's story just because you are in a bad mood. Don't vandalize another person's user page, either. # No threatening or bashing when commenting on a page (eg. saying "This story sucks", etc..) # No spamming in the comments (eg. Putting a comment that says "fries" or "efnreigrisnfgrensenwewf94584xxxxx"....) Comments like these are a waste of time and do not need to be here, period. People who do this look like they're bashing their head on their keyboard and posting the result (which is probably the case anyway) # Obviously, only admins may edit the home page and polls (Polls only when nessesary) # This Wikia is all about the creepy stuff. Keep stories as dark as your soul # ''This Wikia is for English speakers only. ''You can post comments, messages, and on your profile in the language you know well, except bad, but not on the articles. Some wikis are made for other languages # Do not ask to become an administrator. You need to show that you're capable of the job first by making enough edits and contributions. We will decide if you're worthy of it # Do not bother admins of other wikis about blocks. If you were banned, you shouldn't have done what caused it in the first place (unless it was made in some sort of error) # Please don't make Five Nights at Freddy's related stories. You are much more capable than that What We Want Here at the Powerpuff Girls Creepypasta Wiki, we want the most disturbing stories related to the characters from Cartoon Network's hit show "The Powerpuff Girls." Does Buttercup have a blood lust for Blossom? Does Bubbles have a few demons attatched to her? Is Professor Utonium a mad scientist creating poisonous experiements? Is Mojo Jojo a secret psycho-killer? You be the judge. Go crazy and just let it all out by creating a page What We DON'T Want On this Wiki, we want the worst of the worst for our beloved little girls. If you write a story that looks too sweet and flowery, we'll likely delete it. Some other stuff we don't want: * "I don't like this, it's too scary for me" * Happy stories * Excessive Shipping * People editing other people's stories without permission If any of this is found in your little story, we'll likely delete it. That's why there's a Delete template, you know Reporting a User If someone's "being a villain and attacking Townsville" (or just being stupid) you can come tell ReeceHW2003. He's the dude who runs things around here. If you had a bad dream about one of our stories, or if you simply wet your pants, that's not our problem Our motto Blood, gore, and everything scary These were the ingredients to create the goriest little girls But Professor Utonium accidentally Added an extra ingredient to the concoction-- Chemical X Thus, The Creepypasta Girls were born Using their goriness Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup Have dedicated their lives to haunting people (Sorry if this sounds messed up, but I'm not that good at imagining things) Category:Browse